Lies turned dangerous
by Omega Wolf 1999
Summary: Dumbledor has been keeping secrets.
1. Chapter 1

"Albus I can't help but think that Harriet should be told that she is not a potter or at least you should allow miss granger to be allowed to take her place as potter's twin."

" no should potter find out then she would join her father's side along with Granger and all would be lost the fact that they are the dark princesses means that they are to powerful To be trusted"


	2. Chapter 2

We walked out of uncle Sevs office after explaining everything that hermione and I heard feeling much better knowing that we could atleast trust him when we where grabbed from behind and we felt the familiar pull of a portkey. We arrived in a room with no windows and no doors. We turned to our captor and saw a woman in her late thirty a

" you think you can betray Dumbledor! Crucio!"


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two years since we where captured two years since we had seen uncle sev. About a year ago we had stopped screaming PC had to come with more ways to hurt us so then the cutting spells started but we would laugh and giggle now she had caused our minds to snap and we are fairly certain that we have gone crazy. Mione and I had gotten a handle on wand less magic in our free time and we knew that we where blessed by magic with control of the shadows. We where more powerful than daddy and we where going to bust out and show him.


	4. Chapter 4

PC came into our room through a wall that would seem to turn to liquid when she touched it

"Hi PC how are you doing?" We asked in sync

She seemed shocked to hear us talk

"PC?"

"Phyco cunt we needed something to call you and it was the best option." I said then hermione picked up on my sentence

"Can we leave now we don't want to hurt you yet." PC snorted

"Yeah because that's going to happen Inferno controliam!" She said and a band of fire lashed out and attacked itself to the side of our faces drawing it down and across so we would have burn marks going across our faces and we grinned and I reached over and took Miones hand and together we stated

"Stupify." Then I went and started working on the wall while Mione placed a body bind on PC and sent her into the shadow plain to be watched over by some shadow nymphs who we had befriended in our mind scape.

"Here is the key stone Mione." I said pressing my hand to it and the wall became liquid Mione and I stepped forward and we found ourselves surrounded by cheering house elves.


	5. Chapter 5

We waited for the house elves to calm down then we asked why where they cheering.

"Mistresses saved elves from evil mistress." One said and another one piped up.

"So now Wes owe new mistresses life debt fors killing bad mistress nymphadora."

"Okay so..."

"We need to get ..."

"Some clothes and a wand each."

"We will be waiting at black manor for mistresses to return do you'd wan us tos be contacting anyone to come an see you... mabeys Mistresses father?" The elves asked. We knocked and replyed.

"Make it out to mister Tom riddle and state that an ally wants to meet him with severus snape and bellatrix lestrange. At around say noonish" the elves nodded and settled about doing what we asked. Mione and I looked at each other and grinned we had some shopping to do.


	6. Chapter 6

After Mione and I had finished our shopping we arrived back in black manor and we were told of how because I was the god daughter of Sirius then I had the right to live in the house and at my request the elves when and retrieved Sirius and Remus who after hearing our story told us of how for the past two years Dumbledore has been running damage control. At twelve till noon we requested that the elves get started on lunch and we changed into a new set of robes they were black and had a silver snake winding up the back. We removed the glamor's covering our true appearance that Dumbledore had placed and we looked like true twins. Has we started down the stairs we heard the floo roar to life and a shout of,

"BLACK WHAT SOTR OF TRICK IS THIS YOU ARE GOING TO DIE VERY PAINFULLY FOR THIS!" We looked at each other before we sprinted down the stairs.

We walked in on the sight of Bellatrix and voldemort pointing their wands at our godfathers while Severus stood back sneering at Sirius.

"PUT THE WANDS DOWN OR YOU WILL LOSE THEM! HOW OLD ARE YOU?" The dark lord put his wand down and stared at us.

"DON'T SPEAK TO OUR LORD LIKE THAT HOW DARE YOU !" Bellatrix screeched. We laughed.

"Because we can now that that is out of the way… DADDY!" We yelled launching ourselves at voldemort.


	7. Chapter 7

The dark lord stared at us like we where crazy before we let him go standing next to him.

"we are the dark pincesses and we wish to join our father in his war and kill the evil headbastard and take our place as the heiresses of slytherin" bellatrix snaraled at our little speech and shot a crucio at us that would have hit dad because her aim was off.

"ACCIO CRUCIO!" we yelled and the spell split in two and came to us forming a ball in our hands. we put the balls together and foucused all our energys on it and before their eyes the ball grew and grew then it set its target on bella and before our eyes she was incinerated


	8. Chapter 8

YES! I'VE GOT POWERFUL GOD DAUGHTERS" Sirius yelled happily while everyone else starred in shock.

"thank you uncle Siri!" I said

"but that's not all we can do" Mione said

"watch this!" we stated together.

the shadows of our god father reached out and grabbed a chair lifting it into the air.

"I can't wait to see what happens when parkson shows up to the next meeting." Was all sev said before snatching us into a hug.

"So I guess you misses us!" We squealed happily.


End file.
